1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid-crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most commonly used flat display devices. An LCD device generally includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. An LCD device displays an image in such a manner that a voltage is applied to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field across a liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field so as to control the polarization of incident light.
Among others, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCD is under development. In the VA mode LCD, liquid-crystal molecules are oriented such that their longer axes are perpendicular to the display substrate when no electric field is applied. A variety of structures of VA mode LCD devices are under development, including a structure in which a pixel is divided into two sub-pixels for better visibility when viewed from a side of the device.